Kanda's 213th problem
by yannn
Summary: Leenalee and Kanda have a problem. Everyone is out of character due to their emotions? KandaXLeenalee


Disclaimer: I don't owe dgm.

Co-written with sun akira

Thanks for reviewing.

For the past week, Lenalee had been staring at Kanda whenever he entered a room that she was in but avoided direct eye contact with him. She had also started sitting next to him during lunch, shifting closer and closer to him everyday until he went somewhere else to eat. But she always found him somehow. And sometimes, when he opened the door to his room Lenalee would be sitting on his bed.

'She's stalking me.', he thought. And for some reason Komui had started showing him a dark look whenever he saw him. Not to mention Komurin 6 had been chasing him earlier in the morning. It MUST be that darn Komui's doing. Kanda was a bit freaked out. He decided to go for a walk in town, away from Lenalee, her brother, and Komurin 6. He was just strolling around HQ when the darn robot appeared again. He decided to flee, instead of just destroying it like he usually would; he was reaching the end of his sanity. He would spare it just this once. Yes, he would go for a walk to calm down. He needed fresh air anyway.

He was walking down a street when he heard a "poof" sound from behind him. It was Rhode, one of the Noah. "Hey! You're one of the Exorcists that travel with Allen. How's he doing?"

Kanda ignored her. Peering at him more closely she piped, "You look troubled. Is there a problem?" Kanda mulled over whether to tell her or not.

"Che. I couldn't care less about moyashi." he snapped, still pondering. He continued to walk with Rhode following behind. Then it struck him. It couldn't hurt to share. "Actually, there _is_ a problem." he began.

Rhode was surprised that the pretty boy had actually answered but covered it up. "Okay! Let's go over there!!!" she said enthusiastically and started to pull him towards a candy shop, called Sticky.

Kanda followed reluctantly. The place was filled with plush baby pink seats. (Not those lacey types, so it's still cute!) But even without any lace, it was still too much for him. The tables were baby pink too. The waitresses were wearing baby pink uniforms, shoes and hats and holding baby pink trays. There was even a baby pink counter!!! EVERYTHING was baby pink. "I want to get out of here." he said in disgust.

Rhode just sat down and stared at him until he sat down too. Rhode picked up the **baby pink** menu and started ordering. When her _baby pink_ candy arrived, Rhode got into her Dumbledore mode; taking out a pair of fake glasses and adopting the famed serious expression coupled with the gesture.

A pencil and a notebook appeared out of thin air and Rhode grabbed it. She flipped all the way to last few pages and says "Ah, found a clean page. Let's begin." Kanda sighed, and started, "Well, I have a friend, and she's been acting weird lately, like blushing for absolutely no reason and..."

All throughout Kanda's "rant" Rhode was munching on her candy. Then she bombarded him with questions, scribbling furiously in her notebook the whole time. After finishing, Kanda glanced at Rhode and noticed that she was concentrating very much on the notebook, still scribbling. Somewhat curious, he asked "Hey, are you even taking notes?"

Rhode looked up briefly; "Ummmmmm…?".

Kanda demanded "Let me see that." and proceeded to grab it. He realized to his irritation that she was drawing Allen, "Were you even listening?" he fumed.

"Calm down, I was listening!" Rhode cried. She tapped her chin, looking thoughtful. "I think she likes you." On hearing that, Kanda snapped.

He presented a death glare that sent a small chill down her spine and started to walk away. Tmp. Tmp. Tmp. "Hey, aren't you gonna pay for my candy??!!" Kanda spared her a 'Che' before turning down an alley. Rhode looked down at her notebook and saw a scribble-"Thanks, idiotic Noah". Rhode smiled and stood up. Without paying, she walked into her door.

{At the Order}

Kanda was back in his room. Just then, Lavi walked past. "That baka usagi can help me." he thought. He pulled the unsuspecting Lavi into his room. A 'WOAH!' was heard as Kanda's door slammed shut. Kanda started explaining.

"Eh? She has a crush on you, Yu-chan!" was Lavi's cheery reply. In the next split second Lavi was thrown out. "HEY, IS THAT HOW YOU SAY THANKS?!?" Lavi shouted angrily before walking away, muttering.

Kanda decided to have some soba to cool down his nerves. Expectedly, he met moyashi in the mess hall. He was wolfing down bowl after bowl of food. Kanda was uneasy about both Rhode and Lavi's answer, and wanted a different answer, so he asked moyashi. Yep, he couldn't believe it himself too. Moyashi paused at what seemed like his 265th bowl before swallowing the rest of the food and answered, "Well, I don't know really, but I would ask Lenalee if it was troubling me. That way, you could know the real reason."

"Moyashi might be right. No point assuming." Kanda thought. He would ask the female exorcist straight out. With that decided he went to Lenalee's door and knocked.

"Come in."

He took a deep breath and walked in. Lenalee saw him and blushed. Ugh, Kanda could not stand it any longer. He shouted, "Why have you been acting so weird around me these few days? HUH? ".

Lenalee appeared shocked at his sudden outburst. She looked down, blushing even harder. "B-Because...I...I...I like you Kanda!" she blurted out. Kanda felt strangely relieved. "Can we b-be together?" Lenalee asked, looking up at Kanda, into those piercing black eyes that charmed her to no end.

"Ok..." Kanda replied, thinking about just how ironically true his answer was. She squealed in delight before hugging him.

He returned the hug as it felt right to. He closed his eyes and smelt her long green hair. He had never liked flowers, but the scent of violets in her hair smelt so...so...nice. He smiled in spite of himself.


End file.
